Emotional Cheating
by Lesbi-short
Summary: Quinn is convinced that Santana is cheating on Rachel but Rachel doesn't believe it and she wouldn't care since she is doing the same thing but only emotionally Faberry/Brittana slight pezberry if you squint


**Emotional Cheating**

**Rated- T**

**Word count-1,696**

**A/n: this story just came to mind when I was in my shower, yes for some reason I only get ideas when I'm bathing…weird I know…also all mistakes are mine**

**A/n2: if you are reading my other stories I'm sorry but I will try to update but going through a hard time I guess**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's cheating on you."

"No she isn't"

"Yes she is, I know she is"

I finally just shut my locker and turn to my best friend beside me. "Quinn what makes you think that Santana my girlfriend of two years is cheating on me?"

"Ok I may not have any proof but I just know something is going on with her and Brittany, they hang out like all the time I see Santana with Brittany more than I see her with you."

"Santana and Brittany are best friends just like you and me nothing more." I see her start to mumble underneath her breath I could have sworn I heard _don't remind me_ but that's just wishful thinking on my part.

The truth is that I have this big crush on my best friend Quinn but I can't do anything about since I'm dating Santana and I'm a very loyal person so I refuse to cheat. I know what you're thinking why not just break up with Santana but that has to do with the reason we got to together in the first place. The truth of the matter is that we grew up together our parents knew each when they were in high school and when they found out that we both were lesbians our fate were pretty much sealed. They thought it would be so cute and like fate if we got together since we knew each other since forever but our relationship has always been a sisterly relationship. I love her, I do but I'm not in love with her like I could be with Quinn.

"Rachel I just…don't want to see you get hurt." I can't but fall for her a bit more Quinn has always cared for me since we became friends freshman year. I lean closer to her and give her a kiss on the cheek. I notice that when I back away she has a slight blush covering her cheeks.

"Thanks Quinn but I can look out for myself…I'll see you in math later ok?" She finally recovers from smiling and staring at the ground and says "Yea ok see you later."

XXXXXXX

I head to my Spanish class which I share with Santana and see that she is already sitting down next to Brittany whispering in each other's ears. I should be jealous but I'm not in fact if we weren't going out I would encourage her to go after Brittany, she's a really sweet girl. As soon as I come near they stop whispering and Santana says in a slightly guilty voice "Hey Babe" I notice Brittany's face fall at the mention of the pet name.

"Hey S and hey Britt"

Brittany's head shoots up and has a smile on her face but looks alittle fake "Hey Rachel I was just telling San about how dolphins should come out of the closet already we know they are gay sharks." I give smile to her because I just love the way Brittany thinks.

After class San turns to me and says she will meet me in glee club later and gives me a brief kiss on the lips only to turn to Brittany to walk with her. Her lips tasted like…cherry but I never liked cherry so I know she doesn't wear it any more. I know Santana she is as loyal as I am so I know she wouldn't cheat on me. Quinn isn't right this time or is she?

XXXXXXXX

I'm in math class my last class before glee and I only like it since I share it with Quinn. I turn to her and say "hey Quinn do you know if Brittany wears cherry chapstick?"

She just gives me this weird look and says "Yea she does but why you hate cherry?"

"I was just wondering." She just pushes up her glasses on her face and turns back to finish her notes of what the teacher is saying. Have I ever mentioned that I love her glasses too, I just like everything about her. The way that she doesn't care how she is a nerd and the way she secretly likes to play video games and read comic books. The next thing I know the bell is ringing for the end of the day and Quinn is standing waiting for me so we can walk to glee together.

"Rachel come on I know you don't like to be late for glee club."

When get to glee club and I take my seat in the front row with Quinn on my right and a few minutes later Santana comes in with Brittany and they sit down next to me. They are talking in whispers again but I can kinda hear what they are saying.

"_why can't you just tell her"_

"_I want to trust me I do but I just can't"_

"_I don't know if I can keep doing this then"_

"_Brittany please…"_

Then they stop talking since that's when Mr. I wear vests a lot comes in at just the right time. I wonder what they were talking about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's finally the end of glee so we can stop listening to his ranting of how Journey can win us anything I think any song from Wicked can do that. Quinn gets up from her seat and sticks her hand out to help me up from my seat, isn't she sweet I swoon every time. I grab her hand and walk out the door with her and it wasn't until I remember I forgot my sheet music that I let go of her hand.

"Can you wait here Quinn I forgot something I will only be a moment." She nods her head and I turn back to the choir room only to hear more whispers. I looked into the room to see that it's Santana and Brittany again not thinking of anything of it I step into the room more but I don't think they saw me because that's when I see Santana lean in and kiss Brittany. I gasp and they break apart when hearing so both with shock on their faces.

"Rach what are you doing here I thought you were going to Quinn's house"

"I forgot my sheet music so I came back…Santana can we talk"

"Yeah I think we need to…Brittany can you go wait in Mr. Schue's office" I hear her say in suh a gentle voice that I never heard before. Brittany just nods and walks away.

"How long?" I ask.

"Physically…three weeks…Emotionally…two years"

I can only nod and think in my head that Quinn was right. "It's ok" She looks at me in surprise. "Santana we both know that this relationship wasn't working and that we were only trying to make our families happy by being together but at the cost of our own happiness. I am not going to lie and say I'm devastated that you cheated on me because I'm not I have also been cheating on you emotionally."

"It's Quinn isn't it? I see the way you look at her it's the same way with me and Brittany."

"Yes it's Quinn"

"I always loved you like a sister and I still do…so friends?"

I smile at her and say "yes friends".

She calls Brittany back into the room while I pick up my sheet music getting ready to leave the room I look back and see Santana talking to Brittany while she held both her hands. Santana really looked like she was in love with that girl and by the look in Brittany's eyes the feeling was mutual.

XXXXXXXXX

I walk out of the choir room into the hallway to see Quinn still waiting in the spot I left her but now with a look of concern on her face. Even when worried about me she still seems beautiful and now that I'm single I can finally make a move.

"Hey Quinn"

"Oh my gosh I was about to come look for you, you've been gone for a awhile."

"Yeah well I ran into Santana kissing Brittany when I walked into the choir room looks like you were right."

She lets out a gasp and comes to hug me squeezing me tight before she lets go "I'm sorry I kinda didn't want to be right do you want me to beat up Santana?"

I let out a giggle "Don't worry Quinn it's fine and anyway Santana can kick your ass she knows boxing and no offense but you're nerdy." She pouts alittle after that comment but changes to a frown.

"Why do you feel ok you were just cheated on?"

"Because she wasn't the only one cheating I also cheated on her…emotionally I like someone else."

I could of sworn her eyebrows go all the way to her hair line with the amount of shock on her face.

"Who do you like, wait is it Kelly from math because I always see her giving you flirty looks Finn too but I'm pretty sure that's just his dopey face and he's not a girl…"

"No but I will give you a hint she is in my math class, has blonde hair, glasses, can sing, does this really cute face when trying to figure out a problem." I step closer to her after each word I say. I hear her breath hitch when I'm getting closer to her lips. I grab her cheeks with both hands and whisper on her lips "and her name is Quinn" before I finally press my lips to hers.

It wasn't until the lack of air became a problem when we broke apart. I can feel the smile on my face get bigger when I feel her give me a Eskimo kiss. She says "So it wasn't Kelly then?"

I can only say shut up before I pull her into another kiss that has us both smiling and watching the fireworks that flash behind our eyelids.

**End**

**Review if you like its always welcome :]**

**-S.N **


End file.
